1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a fastening structure between the lamp body and the lens of a vehicular lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional motor vehicle headlamp, as shown in FIG. 6, a front lens 3 is integrally mounted on a front portion of a lamp body 1 that has a reflector 2 disposed inside. A sealant 5 is provided in a seal groove 4 formed in a front opening portion of the lamp body, and a seal leg portion 6 formed on a periphery of the front lens 3 is inserted into the seal groove 4. The seal groove 4 is thus sealed. The front lens 3 and the lamp body 1 are fastened to each other by a plate spring 7 disposed astride a seal groove defining-wall 4a and a projected portion 6a of the front lens 3.
This conventional vehicular headlamp has problems as follows. Since the front lens 3 is fastened to the lamp body 1 by using the plate spring 7, the number of component parts of the lamp is correspondingly increased. Furthermore, during the assembly of the lamp, the procedure of fitting the plate spring 7 must be performed after the mounting of the front lens 3 on the lamp body 1, which means a correspondingly reduced workability.